


A New Life

by Bellbrick



Category: Mark Fischbach/Sean Mclaughlin, Markiplier/jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellbrick/pseuds/Bellbrick
Summary: This story is about Sean Mclaughlin who moves to a new country. While finding a job he gets lost and makes a new friend; Mark Fischbach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story so don't hate :)  
> P.s The chapters might be a bit short. Sorry :)

Sean wanders out the door calling goodbye to his friend. He starts walking in the direction of a sculpture he agreed to meet his possible employer. Sean looks up and sees a gigantic building rising out of the evening light. " Where the hell am I?" he wondered. "This wasn't in the description". "It said it was near a curvy glass-paneled building". He sighed and checked his watch. 4:10. He had supposed to meet them 10 minutes ago. Sean sat down on the kerb to rest his legs. "Argghhhh " he shouted to the skies, to the surprise of the passerby. He already looked strange enough with neon green floppy hair He started to get more anxious, looking around for anything he recognised. It was no use. Sean was lost in an utterly foreign country & city on his own. And the fact that it was absolutely scorching didn't help either. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see people staring at him in disbelief. " Yeah, Christchurch is a small place" He just wanted to shout out in annoyance but restrained himself, not wanting any further attention. Sean could feel the tears leaking out of his eyes as he rested his head in his hands while staring at his feet ready to give up. It had been a long day and now Sean was exhausted and really up to flop onto the road asleep.

He felt someone tap his shoulder gently "Are you alright?" a voice asked. Sean turned around cautiously as he didn't know what the locals were like and saw a young man crouching down with a worried expression on his face. " Yeah, It's just.." He sighed again wondering what this man thought of him; someone definitely not from here, with bright green hair that flopped in front of his eyes, sitting on the kerb, staring at the tarmac. Not the best time to be approached by a stranger.

The man seemed friendly enough, with thick, black and flowing hair almost down to his shoulders, a chin flecked with stubble and deep, brown worried eyes. His first thought was about those biceps... "Mate you can tell me all about it." Sean looked into those warm eyes. " It's just so stupid. I'm lost." As he said it, he realised how pathetic it sounded. " I'm lost, so I'm crying" That is what it probably sounded like to the man. "It's alright," he said, "Where were you heading anyway?" "The art gallery," he said gloomily "But I was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago." "It's alright" "I'm Mark by the way and I can take you to it if you want" " Really! But will it not be too late?" He sighed. The jetlag was catching up to him. Mark ruffled Sean's hair and said "Who are you going to meet anyway?" "A guy called Mark Fischbach for an interview" he replied. "Do you know him?" Mark laughed a big laugh. "So you must be Sean, Sean Mclaughlin." " How did you know!" "Ohhh...." He chuckled. "I've been so stupid this whole time." Mark was still laughing at Sean's expense. Mark got up and held his hand out for him." Here, need help? Come on let's go. We are only 20 minutes late!" Both men started laughing again & Sean playfully punched him on the shoulder. " I told you it was stupid!" They started walking, no-one talking, only giggling.

After a while, Sean said " I will be mortified about this for the rest of my life" This remark made Mark burst into another fit of giggles.


End file.
